1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of recording and reproduction apparatus and methods for effecting high density bit type recordings on record members such as cards, tapes and discs. Recording densities are substantially enhanced by varying either the angles of elongated magnetic or electro-optically scannable recordings provided at select recording locations of a record track or variably shaping and discriminating, upon reproduction thereof, the configurations of the bit recordings along a record track of a record member.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art consists of magnetic recording systems in which a transducer effects the recording of magnetic domains along a record track of a magnetic recording material, wherein each of the domains so formed extends in a given direction. In the case of electro-optically scannable recordings, such have been provided in the configuration of elongated pits or cavities which extend parallel to the recording axis of the record track and/or directly therealong.